Special Thanks
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Will/Grell - As a way of saying thanks for all of William's hard work, Grell decides to do something a little "special" for him.


**Disclaimer: **_Kuroshitsuji _and all related characters and associated material are property of Toboso Yana.  
Notes: I had this sitting around for ages and finally decided to finish it. Whoops~ Hope you enjoy!

Special Thanks  
By: Nanaki BH

There were plenty of reasons Grell Sutcliff could construct for the thing he was planning to do. All of them involved William and most involved the fact that he felt he had to make it up to him somehow for causing him to work overtime nearly every other night, but it's not like William was necessarily expecting anything to atone for that, unless Grell wanted to do tidier work instead of leaving him with another mess, but. Really, it's not like he even _needed_ a reason or an excuse to do this.

"This" being the way he was now situated on top of William's wide wooden desk wearing a pair of nylons and a soft, thin babydoll negligee. He sat readjusting the straps of his red heels, finding them to be a slight annoyance with the way they dug a little into his ankles. The look was perfect, though. He'd spent nearly an hour twirling in front of his own mirror after he bought it and was convinced that William would find it also to his own liking.

He was surprised he hadn't done anything like this for him before, actually. William had gotten him out of countless sticky situations in the past; not just the ones involving Sebastian, but also for all those times when he did something that fell out of regulation standards. The chainsaw, for example? All it took was a few kisses for convincing and then William talked his way through the higher-ups for him to make it happen.

So when it came down to it, whether he was expecting anything in return or not, Grell was determined to repay him.

A little more gloss was spread over his lips and then the small tube was tossed under the desk next to the clothes that he'd arrived in. He spared a glance at the clock and grinned. It seemed that William worked twenty-four seven, but he did get a pretty nice evening break - one he didn't always take - so Grell was grateful that this opportunity had presented itself.

Any... minute...

As he expected, the very second that the second hand hit the hour, the office door opened. William entered backwards, holding the door open with the back of his leg as he balanced a rather precarious stack of documents in his arms.

"Hello~ William," Grell purred, striking his best impression of a showgirl, one leg thrust in the air, the other tucked daintily beneath him.

A measured stare was leveled his way when he drew William's attention.

"You're on my desk."

"I am~" He switched his pose, flipping over gracefully to display the delicate curve of his back. "You like?"

"Yes, but you're on my _desk_, Sutcliff. Where do you expect me to put these?" he asked, indicating the stack of papers and things.

Grell had only paid attention to one part of that, though. "I knew you'd like it. I could have gotten it in white or black too, but what do you think of the red? Nice?"

William sighed, hefted up the stack, and used a knee to turn a nearby chair for him to set it down onto. As Grell watched on, batting his eyelashes, William continued with his business, sorting through a couple folders on the top. He set a few aside and stood with his thumb to his chin for a minute as he read one of them.

"William..." If he weren't mistaken, it looked a lot like Will was trying to ignore him.

A heavy sigh, fingers running through his hair. "So what do you want?"

Well this wasn't going as he expected. What he expected was for William to drop that whole stack of stuff and then stare at his wonderful, smooth thighs in those thigh-high nylons, then jump him and get all dirty and screw work for the rest of the night so they could just do it until they-

"You're drooling. Please don't get that on my desk. It'll stain."

Quickly, he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ah... Right – I'm here to thank you and pay you back for all the good work you do, Will. Nobody else ever says 'good job!' for you, so I thought I might. You deserve it!"

"You say 'good job' by getting on my desk in that sort of get-up?"

"Get up?" he scoffed, sitting up with his arms akimbo. "I'll have you know that I put a lot of thought into this...!"

Another sigh passed William's lips a little shakily and didn't go without Grell's notice. He pushed up his glasses and glanced to the side, a look usually reserved for when he was getting flustered. On the bright side, at least that meant he didn't dislike the outfit. Normally, he'd outright say it if he didn't like something, so the little nervous gesture was actually a very good, very endearing sign.

He gave a small, barely audible chuckle, then looked up from over the rim of his black glasses. "I appreciate the thought, but you should realize that this sort of behavior is impermissible in the workplace and is worthy of reprimand." With that, the gloves began to come off. Grell felt a shudder run up his spine in anticipation.

Stretching out languidly across the smooth wood surface, he arched his back up and tucked his legs in. His heels made their own erotic pattern of click-clack as he wiggled his hips. "Oh, what? I'm just keeping your desk warm like this. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"And does that require you to be naked?" William asked, running a bare finger down his chest from the loose end of the lingerie across his chest down to the dip of his stomach, then down to the lacy hem that did nothing to even try to hide his tenting silky red undergarments.

Grell breathed out a sigh at the contact, shifting his hips for attention. "You call this naked?" he asked.

"You may as well be," the older Shinigami said with an air of what could have been admiration. He had that look that always made Grell's stomach feel a little fluttery and made something in his chest swell. His cheeks were a very pale red, his eyes half-lidded and a little hazy, like he was looking at something precious.

Right as Grell was about to say something, William slid a hand underneath the sheer top to rub slowly from his belly to his chest, where he swirled the tips of his fingers over one sensitive nipple, teasing it to a point. Gently, he eased his arm around him and placed his other hand to Grell's cheek as he hoisted him up for a firm, passionate kiss. Grell's own hands found their way to the soft hair at the back of William's neck, massaging and tugging occasionally as Will explored his mouth with his tongue.

They pulled apart with a mutual sigh. "What happened to reprimanding me?" Grell mumbled softly, already looking a little dazed and disheveled.

"I said it was worthy of reprimand." A bite to one of Grell's ears. "Not that I was going to." Another to the sensitive place right under his jaw. "But if you'd like-"

"Mmm, _please,_" Grell moaned lustily, reaching out to curl his fingers around his partner's tie.

William dug his fingers into Grell's hair and tugged his head back just roughly enough to draw a throaty moan from the shinigami beneath him. The reason why Grell continued to make the same mistakes over and over, William figured, was because what he (and any other normal person) considered "punishment" was actually just a masochistic treat to the other. He let his other hand wander again to the flat plains of Grell's belly, running lower to rub over the sensitive skin just above the now insistent need that begged for his attention.

He ran his finger along the underside of the waistband, lifting it up as a quick relief from his arousal, then let the elastic snap back down onto the sensitive flesh.

"Fff- W-William-" Red heels dug into the desk's top and his legs flailed when they skidded on the surface, unable to take purchase.

He glanced over his glasses to look at him squarely in the eyes. "Tell me what you want," he ordered, removing his hands.

"Ah-" Grell gasped, feeling at a loss at the sudden loss of contact. "Um! William. I want William to touch me. I want William inside me."

"Good girl," he praised, leaning down to impart a quick kiss upon Grell's glossy lips. He moved back to loosen his tie and slid off his jacket, folding it once in half before placing it on the back of the chair from earlier. Sleeves rolled up, he turned back to the desk where Grell was still laying with his legs obscenely spread. He ran a fingertip over the damp head of his cock, then hooked his thumbs in the band of the lacy garment and slid it smoothly off his legs.

"It wouldn't do to have your things getting dirty," he explained. Grell only nodded mutely, obviously too transfixed to form a response. Noticing his suddenly reverent quietness, William wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and gave a nice tight squeeze.

Grell couldn't contain the yelp that he let out, although it sounded much more like a cry of wantonness than of pain. "N-not fair, Will... M-more~"

Will pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. This shinigami was just incorrigible. It only figured, though. It seemed like every part of Grell was sensitive and geared for pleasure, even to the extent of finding typically unpleasant things to be exciting. It made this job a little easier for Will in some aspects, at least. "Ah, what am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me?"

"That's not... Well, yes, but you know what I meant."

Grell grinned. _Of course_ _he knows what I meant. He's just messing with me..._ It was too hard to be angry with him when he was looking at him like that, though; so full of desire and... Another feeling that William still felt somewhat uncomfortable admitting to himself.

The red-haired Shinigami reached up and drew a lazy pattern around William's chest, then rose up to sitting again. "Let me help you," he purred, hands already swiftly working at fastenings of his pants. It was a relief to get them loosened and an even bigger relief when Grell dipped his fingers into his pants to free his cock. Grell licked his glossy lips at the sight of it, but William put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the desk.

The force sent some things scattering to the floor (like Will's clock – he hoped it didn't break – and his nameplate) and he hesitated for but a moment before he picked up whatever remained and placed it down next to the desk. Grell was making a face.

"Not now," Will said, unabashedly eying him up and down. "I know what I want."

"And what I want is what you want. That's why I'm here, after all." He spread his legs again and hooked his arms under his bent knees. "I'm yours."

Will chuckled and leaned over him to nip at his collarbone. "You... I really ought to teach you some manners sometime. You're far too indecent."

It was impossible to keep the mental images of what it would be like to be taught that lesson from flooding into Grell's mind. It was sure to get violent. The more violent, the better. It had been a while since he had received punishment of that nature, but now wasn't the time for him to be daydreaming about that.

Especially when William's fingers were suddenly down there, tracing maddeningly delicate circles around his entrance. He felt himself contracting at the light touches, his body begging him to push them inside. The fingers were gone and Grell blinked when they were placed against his bottom lip, a wordless command for him to wet them. Obediently, he drew the fingers into his mouth and sucked, laving his tongue around each digit to get them nice and wet.

William was the picture of efficiency; he wouldn't do anything without proper preparation. Not that Grell minded, because half of the fun was in everything before the main attraction. Experience had made William an expert at finding that place inside Grell that made his toes curl and he did everything to exploit it. He worked his fingers relentlessly, drawing half-moan, half-whimpers from Grell's lips with every curl of his digits.

When he pulled away, Grell whined and bared his pointed teeth. "You're a real tease when you want to be." The whole point was to prepare him, not to bring him to the brink of cumming and then pull away. "Looks like somebody's learning a thing or two from me."

"That'll be the day."

He paused with the head of his cock nudging against his entrance to lean forward and seal their lips together, then gave a nice firm thrust forward. Even expecting the intrusion, Grell still couldn't help the yelp that he made, which came out muffled between their lips. Although it wasn't necessarily painful, it was still enough to make him whimper as Will started to move his hips.

His partner leaned over him with an expression that may have been concern. Grell responded by wrapping his legs firmly around his waist. What was the point if there was no pain in it? Grell knew all different kinds of pain; getting schooled in training, getting beat up by Sebastian, embarrassment, humiliation – he loved them all for the way they shaped his heart. This sort of pain was the best he could experience and he savored every sensation.

He didn't even realize he was smiling until he noticed the hints of a smile tugging at the corners of William's lips. At that, Grell's widened even farther.

"I used to think that you were just pretending, but you really are just as sentimental as you act," William said, working his hips slowly, holding Grell around his waist.

"And I always thought you were the kind of guy who's always calm and collected." He whined and moaned loudly when William hit _just so – _and received a whack to the forehead for being too loud when there were probably other people on their breaks nearby. "Ugh, and I was right. H-how are you always be so calm, even when... Nnnngh..."

"It's..." A torturously slow thrust. "Something," another twist of his hips, this time deeper."Called self-control."

Grell had to clench his teeth and clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle the following moan. William's hands were on his hips, his fingers gripping bruisingly tightly into the sensitive skin. Such a horribly unladylike expression must have been on his face, he thought, knowing he probably looked far too desperate at this point. The tight hold on his hips was slowly released and replaced by the delicate sensation of fingers climbing up his stomach. They rose higher and passed under the fragile lingerie, where they spread out and fondled his chest.

Something about this all felt a little wrong, though.

"W-Will, aren't I supposed to be the one pleasing _you?_"

Pausing, which made Grell nearly regret speaking, William leveled him with a look that he usually reserved for when he'd said something stupid. "Do I look dissatisfied right now?"

Grell nodded. "Yeah, you've got that look like when I- when you think I've said something stupid."

William resumed his firm pace and grinned anew. "You did." When Grell showed a sign of a frown, he forced it away with the brush of his lips. "Because I couldn't be more pleased." With his lips pressed against his ear, he whispered like a secret. "And sometimes I really appreciate an interruption."

Removing his arms from around his neck, Grell grabbed William's face and brought him in for another kiss, using it in part to muffle his own long moan. It would probably be a really bad thing if someone else heard what they were up to, but it was all William's fault for saying such things and for being so darn charming about it. Furthermore, it was unfair how sex could make someone look even more attractive. A disheveled William was probably the best there was.

Leaning back, William loosened his tie a little more and pushed back the unkempt hair that had strayed onto his forehead. And then his hands were on him again, sliding from that sensitive spot under his knees down to the delicate skin of his inner thighs, back around to his hips and up again and it was just getting too hard to hold on any longer. William toyed briefly with the decorative lace edge of his stockings and then, to Grell's great relief, finally brought his hand back around his cock.

William hadn't slowed at all in his own pace, but he was finally starting to falter. His hips stuttered slightly and each thrust became more pronounced, building until each thrust back inside became hard and deep. Underneath him, Grell whimpered helplessly, already submitting himself to wherever he wanted to take him. With just the right jerk of his fist, he knew he could send him over.

He smirked. "Just don't make an even bigger mess of my desk."

He flicked his thumb quickly over the tip once, twice, and Grell was gone, coming hard enough to make his back arch off the desk's surface. William followed him soon after, gripping his waist hard enough to leave thumbprint bruises on his pale skin.

After they both took a moment to let their breathing ease to normal, Grell inclined his head toward him with a mischievous glint in his eye. "William~"

Appearing a little dazed and now looking like he felt as disheveled as he looked, William blinked slowly at him – until the realization dawned on him that he was still inside him and he pulled out hastily, his cheeks flaming red.

"Oh what will I do~?" Grell pretended to moan, delicately holding himself around the middle. "You've made an unwed mother of me!"

William rolled up one of his documents and _whapped_ him on the forehead with it, getting a satisfying "ow" out of his partner. "D-Don't be an idiot."

He smoothed it back out and sat down on the edge of his desk, occupying himself with fastening his pants and trying to otherwise make himself look like he hadn't just had sex on his desk. From behind, Grell wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his chin onto his shoulder. He hummed quietly and leaned in to place a light kiss to his neck.

"Thank you, William."

The abrupt change in attitude made him falter, but it still made the edge of his lips twitch. With a sigh, he imparted a kiss quickly to Grell's mouth and then pointed at the clock.

"Lunch ends in two minutes."

Grell had to get off the desk a little stiffly and almost fell when he remembered that he was wearing _heels_ but still managed to collect his things and had his suit back on in a hurry. He just didn't realize that he'd tied his bow wrong and missed a few buttons on his shirt until Ronald saw him and pointed it out. He kept giving him concerned faces for the rest of the day, but there wasn't a thing in the world that could concern Grell. He knew what he was thankful for.

He had the feeling that William was thankful for him, too.


End file.
